Arkadia
by Dante Wallace's Ghost
Summary: It's all happening in Arkadia. Clarke struggles to balance medical school and a social life, Octavia's rebelling again and Murphy is just Murphy. At this point, the apocalypse might actually be easier to handle.


_Hello! I hope you enjoy my new fan fiction which is basically about the characters of the 100 being put into a suburban setting. Let me know what you think!_

"Clarke!"

I curl up harder into my covers because maybe if I can curl up far enough then the loud yelling will stop and I can continue with my dream: I'm in a forest. I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful. In this moment -

"Clarke! Open the door! I know you're home!" Wells is outside my door again. Reality sucks. He probably wants to hang out but he's sure being loud about it an

"I'm not home!" I yell back and the suddenly realise what an idiot my tired self is. Great. Now I HAVE to go down and answer the door.

The persistent knocking stops and for a second I lapse back into my nice, sleepy state.

"Clarke, please." Wells speaks softer this time, trying to coax me out of bed. Damn, that boy knows me. You can't force a Griffin to do anything, you have to lure us out and it's work. I pull myself out of my lovely, cozy bed and slump downstairs.

Wells' face practically lights up like a bulb when I open the door.

"You look beautiful?" He says sheepishly and I suddenly realise that I've been giving him a death stare.

"Don't lie. I don't look nice in the mornings." Which is true as I don't. My hair matts into one giant fuzzy blonde nest and I have a severe case of resting bitch face. Wells just smiles, "What do you want? I've started my medicine course and it's time consuming so I'm extra grumpy."

"Oh, it was just...um..." Great, he's stuttering. Now I have to wait even longer to slump upstairs and return to my lovely bed with it's warm sheets and comfy mattress - I have to stop this, I'm just making myself sleepy. I begin to subtly close the door but my sleep self isn't as subtle as I thought as Wells puts his hand on the door to stop me from shutting him out.

"Clarke, don't close the door on me."

"What do you want then? I'm sleepy, you have to be quick or I lose interest." This was very true and he knows it. I smile slightly, if he doesn't talk I get to close the door.

"We said we'd go to the park now."

"Urgh, come back tomorrow." I mutter. He yelled and knocked for this? Really Wells? Really? There's nothing to do at the park anyway other than a chess table. I came out of bed for this, "Bye bye, Wells."

"No Clarke, stop! Octavia's performing there and we said we'd go and see her," I carry on shutting the door, but he pushes it (and me) back. When did he get so strong? "Clarke, she's your friend and we haven't seen you at all since you started your course! We miss you, we all do!" His last words seem so desperate and sad that I now have to go out otherwise I will seem the biggest bitch ever.

"Fine... I need to get dressed, give me a few minutes..." I begin to close the door but he again he stops me, what is it with him today?

"I'll wait down here."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"I do but I know that a tired Clarke is very likely to disappear back into her Clarke cave so I'll stay here."

"You make me sound like a weird wild animals." I protest but I know he's right and there's no point fighting.

"Go get dressed." He gives me a light shove on my back but his hand linger a little too long so I quickly run upstairs. I don't want things getting awkward.

I promised Wells that I would only be a few minutes so I realise that I have free reign to throw anything on as long as I stick to my self assigned deadline. I've never been super concerned with fashion, practicality is the main factor in clothes. I end up throwing on a pair of jeans which are probably older than time itself and a grey shirt. I think I look decent but if Roma and those girls are there, I'll probably get a few dirty looks and side eyes from them. Oh, who cares.

I examine myself in the mirror, pondering whether I should actually be bothered to put effort into my hair and wear any makeup. Wells always said that I don't need makeup but I think he's just being a good friend. Maybe I should do something with my hair, put it up into one of these little updos or a Raven-esque ponytail. I like my hair, mostly for how tame it is. Some people always complain about their hair going crazy and not cooperating but not mine. Mine is in alliance with me so I decide to reward and simply put it half up, half down. I decide against any makeup as the focus will be on Octavia and I've never really been that good with makeup.

"Now can I say you look beautiful?" Wells says half jokingly but also with an edge of seriousness.

"No. I look like decent at best."

"That's coming from your perspective." Wells tells me, his face in an expression that I can't quite read.

"Well, aren't you sweet." I say as we walk into the suburban hell I'd always wanted to avoid.

I mean, I like all the people... well, most of the people and it's nice that Wells moved to Arkadia with me but this place is nothing special. It does exactly what it says on the tin and nothing more. Probably why the rent is so cheap here, there's nothing to do. I'm being harsh though, it's a commutable distant from the uni in Polis and I can still visit Mum by train so it's not as bad as it could be.

"How many people are coming to see Octavia at her little...thing."

"She prefers the term concert. Her first concert." This made me laugh a little. Octavia was the only one who would describe a little park performance as a concert. I couldn't help feeling this "concert" was a slight jibe at her brother, Bellamy. I suppose, he's probably a nice guy deep down but he sure is pretty controlling. No wonder she wants to start these little clubs and concerts.

The park's relatively empty when we get there so Octavia's concert thing is the first thing you see. She's got a small little crowd gathered around her whilst she sings and plays guitar. Even from here, I can see Octavia's biggest fan, Jasper. Poor guy, he's smitten.

"You used to sing, remember?" Wells says suddenly, not looking me in the eye.

"Yeah and I used to draw too. But I don't really have the time anymore, Wells. Since I got the job at the hospital, I've been working so much that all I can do is sleep and work."

"You're out now."

"Yeah but only because you dragged me out." I playfully bump into him which barely moves him an inch. Damn him for being so tall.

Octavia's playing a soothing track, kind of like a lullaby. The temptation to curl up into a little ball on a park bench and resume my interrupted slumber is almost overwhelming, but I will fight it (even if I end up looking like I'm in a trance or something). She carries on playing for a bit. She's not really that good, I don't think, but you wouldn't know it from Jasper's face. He looks like a wide eyed puppy, goggles perched on his head, whilst he seems to latch onto every note and word of the song.

I almost laugh at the contrast between him and Monty. Monty is best friend and a complete sweetheart. He can be kind of quiet sometimes, especially when he gets focused on a project. Kind of like me, I guess. I've been told that when I get a goal, I don't like to be interrupted. Wells says I sulk which is unfair as I don't do that. He's only half listening, he's mostly occupied by what look likes a little radio or something.

Octavia comes to an end, followed by loud raucous applause from Jasper and mild claps from the rest of us. She takes her guitar off and dashes over to Jasper, hugging him, her long dark hair swishing into his face. I notice Bellamy isn't here which is kind of a dick move on his behald.

"What did you think of her?" Wells whisper to me.

"She was...okay." I reply just as Octavia comes dashing over.

"Wells, Clarke, thanks for coming!" She embraces me, and her hair flies into my face. Unlike Jasper, who seemed intent on smelling her hair, to me it's just a little annoying and I close my mouth to stop it from flying in there

"It was great, Octavia." Wells says and I have to conceal a grin as we both know he's blatantly lying.

"When did you start singing?" I ask, a slightly fake smile planted on my face.

"Oh not that long. Bell wanted me to start some extra course thing but I didn't really want to so I told him I was practicing my singing and... it just happened." She laughs slightly, "It's kind of crazy but I just wanted to do something."

I notice Jasper looking over, his eyes intent on Octavia almost hungrily. She's very pretty so it's not surprising. I almost laugh when I notice that several other guys have the exact same expression looking at her. Like I said, she's very pretty and has a certain quirkiness and innocence about her which I guess guys like.

"How come Bellamy isn't here?" Wells asks her and I can see Octavia has that slight grin that every rebellious teen.

"He doesn't know..." I do feel sorry for Bellamy. Since their mum died he took her in and she does seem intent on making his life hard. But then again he is quite controlling so... I don't know.

"Oh, well it was very good. How many more songs do you have?" Wells asked.

"Oh, loads! I just stopped to say thanks to you guys for coming and supporting my inner crazy!" She laughs and Wells and I exchange a glance. I don't know how many Octavia songs I can take. I can only indulge so much inner crazy at a time.

She skips back over to her guitar and plays a few notes before starting to sing again. This time it's not like a soothing lullaby, possible because I'm more awake or maybe this song is just worse. Her voice seems to grate against the notes and even Jasper is struggling to keep his face enthusiastic. He keeps wincing every now and then but always makes sure his face is happy when Octavia turns to smile.

Wells has his eyes closed which the others may interpret as enjoyment with the song but I know better. He's zoning out the song. Lucky bastard.

After a few songs, I am praying for a miracle to stop. The quality has been slowly declining over time and Octavia doesn't seem to notice. Jasper isn't really helping by clapping along and occasionally shouting "encore" which none of us are grateful for. Wells has remained stationary for a good few minutes now and I wouldn't be surprised if he's actually managed to get to sleep. He looks at peace and seems to be swaying in time to the song - I genuinely don't know how he manages it.

Monty's not even pretending to pay attention anymore, his hand constantly moving and twiddling on his gadget.

And that's when the miracle came. Okay, that's a complete lie. John Murphy came.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think and which characters you'd like to see come into Arkadia!_


End file.
